Talk:Kissing Muppets
kiss cam * Just parking this here for now until we get footage. (From the August 4, 2014 appearance with the Brooklyn Cyclones) —Scott (message me) 18:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::There's footage for at least one of the two (the one at the Mets’ Citi Field) here. — Julian (talk) 04:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Great, thanks! I made a new logo-less gif. —Scott (message me) 12:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) redlinks * Jenna Bush * Barbara Pierce Bush * Tulisa Contostavlos * Melissa DiMarco * MariMoon * Reinout Oerlemans * Harry Piekema * Traver Rains * Richie Rich * Christine Romans * Jonathan Ross * Georgia Salpa * Elisa Stecca * Vanessa White I'm thinking we don't need links for pages we're not likely to have. I took the links out for now. If any of them are notable enough to get their own page, feel free to create it and put the link back. —Scott (message me) 16:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Anyone see this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn_KoRvtC18 Also, I haven't see the episode since it first aired 14 years ago but didn't Heather Locklear kiss Beaker in the MT episode? -- User:S2425 22:44, November 30, 2011 :Oh neat, I don't think that appearance is on the wiki yet. Thanks for posting! I'll check the Heather Locklear episode a bit later. —Scott (message me) 04:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) possible K/P action in The Muppets Here's a screenshot from a commercial that aired on ABC Family where it looks like Kermit and Piggy might be leaning in for a kiss. They may get interrupted, or something else might be going on, so until someone sees the movie, I'm parking this here for now. —Scott (message me) 04:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :As most of us know, there is a kiss just milliseconds later. So, we just wait for the DVD now :) —Scott (message me) 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Grover and Rosita kiss Also, there's a "Fifteen Seconds of Love" sketch were Grover and Rosita explain love in only fifteen seconds. In it, Rosita kisses Grover. My printer is very choppy, so could you please take it for me? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 14:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, you misunderstand... you don't actually have to physically print it out! The "Print" key takes a digital screen capture of what's on your screen, which you can then paste, edit and crop in any image editing program. You should really try it out! — Julian (talk) 15:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) missing kiss On the Muppets & Humans section of the article, the part where Lilo kisses Samson is missing (see Folge 1566 for reference). -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 19:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to take a screenshot of the kiss and add it! It might be on YouTube. :) — Julian (talk) 19:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It is on YouTube, though I don't know how to screen capture. I'm also sure the episode 1566 guide would like it, too. :-/ -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 20:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I took one for now. But if you're using Windows: next time just pause the video, hit the "Print" key on the right hand side near the top of your keyboard, paste and crop the image in Microsoft Paint, Adobe Photoshop, or any other image editing program of your choice, save it and upload away! :) — Julian (talk) 20:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice steps, Julian! -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 20:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Silly Creatures only? I know it's all for fun, but do I assume correctly that we're only featuring smooches between Muppets and humans, and leave out any Muppet on Muppet action like this incident? — Julian (talk) 14:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It started as just humans on Nate's page, and we liked it so much that we gave it it's own page. But I think we could have a header up top for humans and another below for Muppets. —Scott (talk) 17:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. Any other opinions? — Julian (talk) 17:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I like it. There's another episode (maybe the same one?) where Annie Sue and Piggy both kiss Kermit. Of course, there are several kisses between Kermit and Piggy (and I think their Great Muppet Caper kiss would be adorable on here). --Justin 17:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just got a kick out of celebrities in lip locks with the Muppets, so I'm a little partial just to human on felt kissing, but I don't see the harm in another section of muppet kissing muppet I guess, although I think its not quite as fun. -- Nate (talk) 14:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it would be nice to see Muppets smooch up a storm with other Muppets. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 15:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Food Fight Muppisode I don't know how to edit galleries but Beaker kisses The Swedish Chef in the end of the extended Food Fight Muppisode from this week. --Austinmuppet (talk) 03:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Got it, thanks! —Scott (message me) 09:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC)